Le silence de l'ange
by Lys's Squill
Summary: Tout à commencé lors de cette nuit enneigée. Elle fut oubliée par l'autre, devenant gardienne d'une mémoire dérobée. Elle est Yuzu Kuran, soeur jumelle de Yuki Kuran.
1. chapter 1

Chapitre 1: La nuit des Vampires

Une petite fille regardait à travers ses yeux marrons aux reflets pourpres, le ballet de la neige. Elle tendit une main gantée. Un flocon ne tarda pas à atterrir aussi silencieux que cette nuit froide sur celle-ci.

Soudain, l'enfant s'anima, la panique se refléta dans ses yeux. Elle tourna la tête, cherchant du regard quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Des tremblements parcoururent son petit corps, causés plus par la peur que le froid. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent sans pouvoir appeler ceux qui lui étaient chers. La laissant sans arme face au silence de la nuit, sans pouvoir le briser de sa voix.

Les larmes arrivèrent, frayant leur chemin sur ses joues rougies par le froid pour s'écraser sur la couverture immaculée que formaient les flocons de l'hiver. Transit de froid, l'enfant aux cheveux bruns ne tarda pas à être emporté par le sommeil de la mort.

Cependant, ses yeux purent distinguer une silhouette arriver vers elle et un doux murmure lui parvint aux oreilles.

"Yuzu"

VvvvvvV

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Quelqu'un la tenait fermement contre son corps. Elle soupira de bien être.

Elle se sentait en sécurité.

"Yuzu ?"

La jeune ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de son prénom et de la voix. Elle l'avait reconnue. C'était celle de son frère. Kaname.

Elle se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui de Kaname. Elle tenta de prononcer son nom mais en vain. Ses lèvres ne faisaient que brasser de l'air.

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils en constatant son incapacité à parler. Ses yeux si semblables aux siens reflétèrent une immense inquiétude. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et ne tarda pas à lui sourire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Yuzu. Ta perte de parole doit sûrement être dû au choc émotionnel que tu as subi récemment. "

La petite fille hocha la tête, quelque peu rassurée. Mais ce sentiment disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Yuki. Sa soeur jumelle n'était pas là. La panique la gagna. Sentant son trouble, Kaname resserra son étreinte, lui apportant un soupçon de réconfort.

"Ne t'inquiète pas nous la trouverons et je ne laisserai rien vous arriver à toutes les deux. Je te le promets "

À cette promesse, Yuzu lui offrit un sourire tremblant mais dans lequel on pouvait percevoir toute la confiance que la petite fille avait envers son frère. Le vampire le plus âgé se releva et porta sa soeur contre son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux en signe de réconfort.

" Il faut se dépêcher de la trouver "

VvvvvvV

Un peu plus loin, une petite fille du même âge et ressemblant fortement à Yuzu se tenait au mileu de ce paysage de blanc et de noir, face à un homme dans lequel la folie se reflétait dans ses yeux rouges sang. La cible de cette sinistre personne tenta de fuir mais trébucha, détruisant tout espoir de fuite. L'agresseur dévoila de longs croqs de vampire et tenta de mordre l'enfant.

Heureusement il fut arrêté. Quelqu'un le tua, répendant son sang, souillant l'innocence de ce tableau d'hiver, d'un blanc pur.

"Va en enfer. Tu es la honte de notre espèce " Dit le sauveur de la petite fille envers le cadavre.

Finissant de lècher le sang restant sur sa main, le frère de Yuzu, Kaname, se tourna vers sa nouvelle protégée. Il lui sourit de façon rassurante et lui tendit sa main en aide.

"Rien de cassé ?"

La petite n'hésita pas et s'empara de la main tendue. Elle se redressa et à peine fut elle debout que quelqu'un l'entraina dans une étreinte serrée. Kaname sourit au câlin d'ours qu'offrait Yuzu à sa soeur jumelle. Il ne tarda pas à faire les présentations à l'enfant désormais amnésique.

"Voici Yuzu ma petite soeur"

Yuzu sourit de toutes ses dents, ses yeux débordant d'amour. Sa jumelle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi, inconsciente du lien qui les unissait toutes les deux et de leur funeste destin.

VvvvvvV

Quelques années plus tard.

Un attroupement de filles hystériques se tenait devant les portes d'un bâtiment. Plus précisément le dortoir de la lune de Cross Académie: une école de grande renommée. Au milieu de cette jungle de furies, Yuki Cross, la fille adoptive du directeur et un des deux préfets, tentait tant bien que mal de faire régner de l'ordre. Elle essayait de les repousser lorsque les portes du dortoir de la lune s'ouvrirent. Des élèves habillés d'uniformes blanc en sortirent. Et les élèves de la Day classe s'animèrent encore plus.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaa !!!"

Elles coururent vers un dénommé Aido, faisant en même temps tomber la pauvre Yuki.

La chargée de discipline vit apparaître une main tendue en sa direction. Une adolescente aux long cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons aux reflets pourpres, lui souriait doucement tel un ange , lui offrait son aide. À côté d'elle se tenait celui qui l'avait sauvé en cette nuit neigeuse, lui souriant aussi.

"Yuki. Ça va tu n'as rien de cassé ? demanda Kaname.

\- Heu oui ça va je vous remercie",balbutia le jeune préfet en rougissant.

Yuki se releva grâce à l'aide de Yuzu. On pouvait noter une forte ressemblance entre les deux. Même si Yuzu portait ses cheveux jusqu'aux fesses et que ses traits du visage était plus doux et fin, lui apportant une apparence fragile. Yuki était aussi légèrement plus grande que cette dernière.

" Merci pour tout ce que tu fais", la remercia Kaname.

Yuzu appuya les propos de son frère d'un sourire chaleureux.

"Mais de rien."

Sentant l'aura menaçante que les fans girls lui adressaient, Yuki se redressa d'un coup, s'éloignant des deux frère et soeur.

"Je ne fais que mon devoir de chargée de discipline, récita t-elle.

\- Pourquoi se ton si formel, ça me vexe, nous sommes amis."

Yuzu les regardait discuter avec un léger sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres. Cependant, une lueur de tristesse teintait ses doux yeux pourpres et ébène. Elle voulait tellement que sa soeur jumelle retrouve ses souvenirs et qu'ils reforment une famille tous mes trois. Bien sûr elle était très heureuse de pouvoir la voir et veiller sur elle tous les jours mais sa Yuki lui manquait, leur liens lui manquait, leur complicité lui manquait, son amour lui manquait.

"Les cours vont commencer Kuran. Ne vous mettez pas en retard."

Yuzu sursauta lorsque le second préfet arriva. Il s'était placé tel un bouclier entre Yuki et Kaname. La jeune vampire frissonna de peur lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Un regard rempli de pure haine envers son genre. Elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à tuer un vampire s'il en avait l'occasion. Elle craignait pour les siens.

Attrapant le bras de son frère, Yuzu, lui signala qu'ils devaient y aller. Avec un dernier sourire à l'égard de Yuki, les deux Kuran commencèrent à s'éloigner.

" Attends Kaname ! "

Yuzu et Kaname se retournèrent à cet appel. Deux élèves de la Day classe s'avançaient dans leur direction, une fleur et un paquet dans leurs bras.

"Tiens c'est un cadeau j'espère que ça te plaira", balbutia la jeune femme en lui tendant une rose.

Après les avoir remerciés, Kaname repartit avec sa soeur en direction du reste de la Night classe. Yuzu se sépara de son frère pour courir en direction du vice président du dortoir et meilleur ami, Takuma. Elle connaissait ce dernier depuis que Kaname et elle avaient logé chez lui après cette nuit d'hiver. Elle appréciait beaucoup sa bonne humeur et son sourire constant. Tous deux rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, s'éloignant des cris fanatiques et hystériques des filles de la Day classe.

VvvvvvV

" L'efficacité de la blood tablette n'est plus à démontrer. Elle est désormais de renommée mondiale grâce aux efforts conjugués de vous tous ici du clan de la nuit. Vous êtes la fierté de notre académie "

Yuzu sourit doucement aux mots de leur professeur. La blood tablette leur permettait d'assouvir leur soif de sang, les nourrissant à la place du vrai sang. Cette découverte permettait de renforcer la paix entre vampire et humains. Un rêve qu'elle souhaitait, réalisable.

"Saleté de Zéro Kiryu ! Oser toucher à Kaname ! Il se prend pour qui celui là ? Il respecte rien!" Maudit Hanabusa Aido, un vampire aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds.

La jeune Kuran qui se trouvait juste derrière lui ne put s'empêcher de rire silencieusement au dessin d'Aido qui représentait grossièrement le chargé de discipline aux yeux lilas.

" Mon pauvre Aido ça tourne à l'amour ou à l'obsession. Fit remarquer Ruka, une vampire à la longue et ondulée chevelure blonde.

\- Très drôle ! Si on l'en donnait la permission je l'enterrererai vivant le petit chargé de discipline !

-Sa collègue, intervint un garçon aux cheveux pourpres nommé Shiki Senri, je sais pas vous les amis mais moi je la trouve pile à mon goût "

À cette remarque, une silence s'imposa dans la classe. Yuzu se raidit et Kaname s'arrêta dans sa lecture. Takuma intervint:

" Shiki ! Tais toi.

-Tiens ça te calmera "

En même temps que ses paroles, une femme assise à côté de Shiki et coiffée de deux couettes rousses, lui lança des comprimés de blood tablette.

" En tout cas vous avez l'air d'apprécier particulièrement cette fille, Kaname, Yuzu. Remarqua Ruka.

" Exacte elle me plaît", acquiesça le sang pur.

Tous se tournèrent vers Yuzu pour avoir son avis. Ne pouvant parler depuis la nuit où elle avait failli mourir de froid, cette dernière nota quelque chose sur un bloc note et le tendit à Aido. L'aristocrate lut à voix haute la note.

" Yuki est mon amie "

La jeune sang pur accompagna cette note d'un sourire éblouissant. Cependant, il faiblit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentir une pure animosité envers sa soeur, émaner de Ruka. Son don d'empathie lui permettait de sentir le profond amour que portait la blonde à son frère et la blessure de son coeur lorsque ce dernier l'ignorait mais aussi l'hostilité de l'aristocrate envers sa soeur. Yuzu était désolée pour elle mais elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un veuille du mal à Yuki. Elle était très protectrice envers sa famille. Soudain quelqu'un la sortie de ses pensés.

" La lune se cache, ses rayons faiblissent.

-Oui l'heure tant attendue est enfin venue

-Cette nuit sera marquée par le sceau des vampires "

À ces mots les yeux de tous les vampires tournèrent aux rouges. La couleur du sang.


	2. chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Confrontation et chocolats

Yuzu courait en direction de l'odeur de sang. Son empathie lui avait fait ressentir la panique de sa jumelle. Elle s'était dépêchée d'essayer de la retrouver. L'inquiétude envahissait tout son être. Le parfum du breuvage favoris des vampires s'intensifia, lui signalant que Yuki était proche. Yuzu ne tarda pas à apercevoir sa soeur à la merci d'Aido qui s'apprêtait à la mordre. Elle nota aussi qu'Akatsuki Kain, un vampire roux aux yeux oranges, se tenait non loin, regardant la scène avec indifférence.

Kiryu arriva avant elle, éloignant Yuki du danger et pointant une arme anti-vampire sur Aido. Il s'apprêtait à tirer. Yuzu écarta le Bloody Rose juste à temps, empêchant le préfet de toucher l'un des siens.Bien que la jeune sang pur n'était pas d'un naturel agressif, elle n'hésita pas à envoyer un sentiment menaçant au détenteur de l'arme à feu par le biais de ses pouvoirs.

Elle se tenait, protectrice, devant ses camarades de classe de nuit. Elle pouvait sentir la peur que ressentait Aido d'avoir presque reçu le coup du Bloody Rose. L'air était pesant, Kiryu pointait son pistolet vers Yuzu près à tirer de nouveau.

"Veux-tu bien ranger ton Bloody Rose, c'est dangereux. Tu pourrais tuer l'un des nôtres avec ce n'est quand même pas ce que tu souhaites. "

Yuzu se tourna vers son frère qui venait d'arriver. Un grand sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Elle était soulagée.

" Kaname c'est toi ? " Fit Yuki elle aussi rassurée par sa présence.

Kaname s'empara du col de la veste d'un Aido terrifié.

"Je me charge de lui apprendre les bonnes manières en attendant que le directeur décidé de son sort. "

Le vampire blond bredouilla des excuses à voix basses, bleu de peur.

" Zéro, on est d'accord ?" Demanda le sang pur en confirmation.

Yuki se tourna vers son frère adoptif, lui suppliant d'accepter. Celui-ci rangea son Bloody Rose à contre coeur.

" D'accord emmène le, ça vaut mieux. "

Yuzu sourit envers Kiryu, reconnaissante. Elle s'approcha d'Aido et lui tapota doucement le haut de sa tête pour le réconforter. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Yuki et couru l'enlacer. Lui témoignant l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour elle par ce câlin vu qu'elle ne pouvait l'exprimer par l'oral. N'étant toujours pas habituée à l'hatitude de Yuzu, Yuki répondit à son étreinte après quelques secondes de surprises.

"Yuki, dit Kaname, attirant son attention, pour tes deux camarades évanouies, nous nous chargeons d'effacer de leur mémoire les évènements de cette nuit et de les transporter au bureau du directeur. Ça te convient ?

-Heu oui c'est parfait.

\- Désolé pour tout ce remue ménage et pour cette agression Yuki. "

Yuzu resserra un peu son emprise pour lui signifier qu'elle était aussi désolée puis rompu son étreinte pour aller se positionner au près de Kaname.

"Non ne t'inquiète pas Aido ne m'a pas vraiment mordu, plus de peur que de mal", fit Yuki mal à l'aise.

Yuzu nota que Yuki tentait de cacher ses mains. Perplexe, elle n'hésita pas à entrer dans les sentiments d'Aido pour y découvrir de la peur mais aussi une envie de regoûter au sang de sa soeur. Yuzu soupira, le sang de la chargée de discipline était bien trop tentant pour ceux de sang espèce et lui avait déjà causé assez de problème. Yuki devait être plus prudente.

"Bon sûr ce, souffla Zéro en s'éloignant tout en tirant Yuki par le bras.

\- Hé ! Attends ! Protesta cette dernière, Zéro !

Yuzu s'accrocha au bras de son frère pour tenter d'encaisser la vague de dégoût et de haine qu'envoyait Kiryu. Elle perçut aussi l'hostilité naissante de son frère envers ce dernier et envoya rapidement une vague d'apaisement. Kaname la regarda.

" Yuzu, je t'interdis de mettre en danger de cette façon. Kiryu aurait très bien pu te blesser ou pire de tuer. Quand à vous deux, fit Kaname en se tournant vers Aido et Kain, si jamais je vous revois laisser ma soeur se mettre en danger..."

Ses yeux se tentèrent de rouge et les plantes à proximitées se fanèrent. Yuzu tenta de le calmer en lui envoyant plusieurs vagues d'apaisement mais cela ne fit pas descendre l'aura menaçante qu'exerçait le sang pur sur les deux cousins. Tous deux bredouillèrent des "oui" craintifs.

Soupirant, Yuzu s'éloigna de son frère et en direction de la classe pour calmer si besoin l'agitation des vampires causée par l'odeur du sang. Elles sentait un peu coupable qu'Aido et Kain reçoivent des représailles pour sa propre imprudence.

VvvvvvV

Yuzu se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Tout de sorte de sentiments d'excitation et d'hystérie la frappaient. Elle soupira, les fans girls étaient encore plus agitées à cause de la St Xocolatl qui arrivait à grands pas. Elle mit en place sa barrière mentale pour étouffer tous ces sentiments et se prépara pour la journée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte lorsqu'elle finissait de tresser ses cheveux de devant en une couronne. Attrapant ses cahiers en chemin, Yuzu alla ouvrir à son frère qui venait la chercher chaque matin pour aller en cours, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Bonjour Yuzu. Comment vas tu ? J'espère que les filles de la Day classe ne t'ont pas trop perturbée. "

Elle s'empara de son bloc note et écrivit sa réponse.

 _Bonjour Kaname. Je vais très bien ne t'inquiète pas, juste un léger mal de tête à cause de l'agitation de dehors mais la douleur s'atténue._

Elle accompagna ses notes d'un large sourire et attrapa le bras de son frère pour partir vers le reste de la Night classe. Une femme aux courts cheveux violets apparut derrière eux et Yuzu se retourna pour saluer Seiren d'un sourire. Un appel leur parvint lorsque le frère et la soeur descendaient les escaliers.

" Bonjour Kaname, Yuzu, les salua Ruka en les voyant.

-On attendait plus que vous, fit joyeuse Takuma.

\- Bien allons-y. "

Yuzu lâcha le bras de son frère après que celui-ci ait répondu à leurs amis et salua tout le monde d'une vague remplie de gaieté. Tout le monde salua la jeune sang pur d'un sourire appréciant sa présence des plus rafraîchissante, habituée à son attitude très peu aristocrate. Cette dernière alla ensuite se placer aux côtés de Shiki et Rima dont elle était très proche, étant modèle elle aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'attroupement des filles de la Day classe. Yuzu aperçut Yuki et se retint d'aller l'enlacer avec la présence de Kiryu non loin mais lui adressa un sourire chaleureux que la chargée de discipline lui renvoya avant d'essayer de repousser les filles de la Day classe.

VvvvvvV

Après la fin des cours, Yuzu se dirigea vers les cuisines du dortoir de la lune, avec l'intention de faire du chocolat. Une douce odeur émana de la salle après quelques minutes.

Yuzu venait de finir d'emballer ses derniers chocolats lorsque Rima arriva. Elle se tourna pour l'accueillir avec un sourire lumineux et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté droit en signe d'interrogation. La vampire aux cheveux roux lui tendit une enveloppe pour réponse. Yuzu s'en empara et l'ouvrit.

 _Cher Yuzu,_

 _Une séance de photos est organisée dans l'intention de promouvoir une nouvelle marque de chocolats pour la St xocolatle Day qui est dans une semaine. Elle se déroulera demain à 15h30, je vous prendrai une heure avant la séance pour vous y conduire. Rima et Shiki seront aussi informés par courrier._

 _Cordialement_

 _Kye, votre manager._

Une fois la lecture finie, Yuzu reporta son regard sur Rima, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle adorait poser avec Rima et Senri, appréciant leur éternel calme. La jeune sang pur entraîna son amie dans un câlin pour la remercier de s'être déplacée et retourna à ses chocolats.

Une fois avoir tout rangé, Yuzu alla dans sa chambre. Elle prit une douche rapide puis revêtit sa chemise de nuit lilas. Se glissant dans son lit aux draps crémeux et aux multiples peluches de toutes tailles, Yuzu succomba au sommeil.

VvvvvvV

" Génial ! Photo suivante ! "

Suivant les ordres du photographe, Yuzu, Senri et Rima changèrent de position.

Les trois mannequins s'étaient positionnés de cette façon: Yuzu tendait une boîte de chocolat à Senri tandis que lui grignotait la sucrerie que Rima lui tendait.

" Super ! Allez suivante !"

Quelques prises plus tard et les trois élèves de la Night Classe purent rentrer à l'académie Cross, épuisés et le ventre plein.

" Comment était la séance ? demanda Takuma lorsque les trois mannequins arrivèrent dans la classe.

\- Bof comme d'habitude", fit platement Shiki.

Rima, elle, se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de s'asseoir. De son côté, Yuzu écrit une réponse puis la donna à Takuma, les yeux pétillants.

 _Fatiguant mais délicieux et amusant._

Le vice président l'entraina dans une étreinte serrée, frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

" Tu est si kawaï Yuzu !!! "s'écria t-il.

Riant silencieusement, la jeune sang pur tenta d'échapper à son étreinte mais en vain. Heureusement pour elle, il la relâcha rapidement à l'arrivée du professeur. Yuzu alla s'installer près de son frère qui l'accueillit avec un doux sourire tout en lui tendant ses livres. Elle lui envoya une vague de reconnaissance pour le remercier et commença à prendre des notes.

VvvvvvV

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir poster régulièrement et rapidement mais je ferais tout pour poster mes chapitres les plus vites possible.

À bientôt !


	3. chapitre 3

Hello voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour répondre à un review, il y a bien entendu une forte ressemblance entre Yuki et Yuzu vu qu'elles sont soeurs jumelles mais le fait que Yuki ne soit pas un vampire coupe toute interrogation. Après tout Yuzu est une sang pur donc impossible aux yeux de tout le monde qu'elle est un lien de parenté avec une humaine. Voilà j'espère que cela éclairera quelques questionnements. Et n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous trouvez qu'il y a une forte incohérence par moment, ça me permettra d'améliorer au mieux cette histoire.

Ah ! Et autre précision, je n'envisage pas de relation amoureuse pour Yuzu...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chapitre 3: Fête et larmes.

Le jour de la St xocolatle , Yuzu se leva très exitée par la journée à venir. Elle alla chercher ses boîtes de chocolats et se dirigea vers le hall pour les distribuer. Elle vit rapidement Aido et Kain et s'empressa de leur donner leur boîte, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Elle alla ensuite les offrir à Senri et Rima et couru vers Takuma pour faire de même. Tous les vampires ayant reçu les chocolats la remercièrent louant sa générosité, la faisant légèrement rougir.

Son frère arriva avec Seiren sur ses talons. En le voyant, Yuzu sauta dans ses bras pour le saluer. Kaname lui renvoya son étreinte.

" Bonjour Yuzu", dit tendrement le sang pur.

S'éloignant légèrement de lui, Yuzu lui tendit une boîte de chocolat, les yeux remplis d'amour pour son frère.

"Je te remercie pour cette douce attention."

Yuzu sourit de plus belle puis se dirigea vers Serein pour lui donner sa boîte.

VvvvvvV

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Yuki se dépêcha de se diriger vers les élèves de la Night classe.

"Bien ! La fête de la St.xocolatl peut commencer. Les filles de la Day classe sont toutes rassemblées et attendent sagement les garçons, leur chocolat à la main. Je demande aux garçons de la Night classe de s'avancer dans le calme jusqu'aux grilles postées dans l'allée afin d'y recevoir le chocolat que ces demoiselles ont préparé. "

Yuki apporta une expression sévère sur son visage en signe d'avertissement.

" Attention messieurs ceci est tout sauf un jeu. Le cadeau d'une fille est un gage de sincérité "

Avec excitation, Aido coupa la parole à la chargée de discipline.

" Et c'est avec sincérité que nous vous disons merci", chantonna t-il avant de foncer en direction de ses fans.

Yuki essaya de le rappeler, n'ayant pas terminé.

" Attends je n'ai pas encore donné le signal ! cria t-elle.

\- Aido, fit la voix calme de Kaname, provocant son arrêt total. Aurais-tu oublié les bonnes manières ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon ?

\- Désolé, je tâcherai de me tenir. "

Soulagée et reconnaissance, Yuki s'inclina devant son sauveur tout en le remerciant puis couru vers les filles de la Day classe pour donner le signal. Le coup de sifflet retentit. L'offrande des cadeaux commençait.

Yuki observa la distribution de faire dans le "calme" , elle aperçut la présence de Yuzu accrochée au bras de son frère, le teint légèrement pâle. Néanmoins son sourire doux persistait sur ses lèvres. Sentant sûrement son regard, Yuzu se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un signe de main des plus enthousiaste. Yuki lui rendit timidement son salut. Elle aimait beaucoup la personnalité douce et légèrement enfantine de la vampire mais avait parfois du mal à comprendre ses élans d'affections à son égard. Yuki savait qu'à cause de son handicap, Yuzu essayait de communiquer par contact physique et expressions facials mais elle avait l'impression que la petite soeur de Kaname semblait bien plus affective à son égard. Comme une soeur.

Yuki rit de sa pensée. Il était vrai que l'on pouvait noter une forte ressemblance entre elle même si Yuzu possédait la beauté irréelle des vampires. La chargée de discipline ne put s'empêcher d'envier la jeune fille. Yuzu était si belle et elle représentait l'épithète d'un ange de par son caractère doux et innocent. Soudain Aido la sortit de ses pensés. Cet idiot était en train de demander le groupe sanguin de ses fans. Autant dire qu'il est un vampire ! Elle alla dans sa direction et souffla dans son sifflet.

" Juste les chocolats et rien d'autre Aido ! "

Du côté de Yuzu, un mal de tête causé par les diverses émotions de son entourage, la forçait à utiliser son frère comme soutien. Elle avait pu apercevoir Yuki mais s'était sentie bien trop faible pour aller lui donner ses chocolats. Elle serra un peu plus fort le bras de Kaname lorsqu'elle vit une nouvelle vague d'élèves de la Day classe arriver, les mains pleines de présents. Heureusement son frère concerné par son bien être, trouva rapidement une excuse pour partir. Ils passèrent à côté de Yuki.

" Yuzu et moi te souhaitons bon courage Yuki et tâche de te ménager un peu

\- Oui merci ! "

Yuki regarda le frère et la soeur s'éloigner et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de lui donner ses chocolats. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se sentir déçue qu'elle tomba à terre, poussée par ses camarades pleines d'hormones. Son cadeau tomba. Zéro s'en empara.

" Attends Kaname ! "Appela t-il.

Zéro lança la boîte vers le président du dortoir de la nuit qui l'attrapa sans peine.

" Ça à dû t'échapper des mains.

\- Mais pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est... , tenta de nier Yuki.

\- C'est une très jolie paquet merci beaucoup Yuki, remercia Kaname.

\- Mais euh... De rien. "

Yuzu ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse de son frère. Ce sentiment était peut-être puéril mais elle enviait l'attention que Yuki avait envers son frère. Yuzu était pourtant sa jumelle mais Yuki ne ressentait plus leur lien auparavant si fort. Elle aussi voulait avoir l'attention de sa soeur. Mais cette dernière n'avait d'yeux que pour Kaname qui faisait de même envers elle. Yuzu n'était que la pauvre petite muette, imparfaite. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

" Quelque chose ne va pas Yuzu ? "

Yuzu sursauta à la voix de son frère. Elle se tourna vers lui pour le voir la regarder avec inquiétude. À ce moment là, la vampire aurait souhaité pouvoir parler pour pouvoir alléger son coeur lourd de peines et de tourmentes. Elle se contenta de pleurer dans les bras de Kaname qui ne comprenait pas sa peine intérieure. Il resserra son étreinte.

" Je ne sais pas ce qui te chagrine tant mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive je serai là. Tu m'es précieuse ma petite Yuzu. "

VvvvvvV

Yuzu serrait pensivement son ourson en peluche blanc, nommé Mizuru. Elle se sentait incapable d'affronter le monde extérieur. Feindre la joie lui semblait impossible ce soir. La jeune vampire ne souhaitait qu'un chose: rester se morfondre seule dans son cocon de tourments et d'incertitudes. Soudain une vague de profonde hostilité lui parvint. Un combat devait se dérouler à l'extérieur. Yuzu se recroquevilla sur elle même tenant sa tête entre ses mains. De nombreux tremblements l'agitèrent. Des larmes perlèrent. Elle ne cessait de répéter:

" Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! "

Ses cris intérieurs devenaient de plus en plus hystériques.Soudain une vague de profonde détresse s'échappa de Yuzu, submergeant les personnes à proximité de cette émotion. La jeune sang pur ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de cette fuite de pouvoir, son cocoon de malheur l'imperméabilisant du monde extérieur.

" Assez ! Assez ! Je n'en peux plus ! Il y en a trop ! Assez ! Assez ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Il en a trop ! Assez ! "

Ses pleures redoublèrent. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'exploser. Elle n'arrivait pas à bloquer tout cet essaim d'émotions. Toutes se fracassaient, se heurtant dans toutes ses paroies mentales. Elle voulait tellement crier son mal, extérioriser sa douleur. Elle voulait que ça cesse. Soudain une vague d'apaisement l'envahie. Une sensation de toucher s'empara de de joue. Elle s'accrocha à cette présence tel une bouée de sauvetage.

 _' Grand frère ! ' Pensa t-elle en reconnaissant la personne._

Yuzu resserra son étreinte.

" Chhh Yuzu. Tout va bien ma petite Yuzu. Concentre toi sur ma voix et tout ira bien. Tout va bien, je suis là, je serai toujours là. Calme toi. Tout va bien.

Yuzu sentait l'afflux d'émotions s'apaiser, comme si les paroles de son frère étaient un baume sur une douloureuse blessure. Elle pouvait sentir tout le calme émaner de lui, lui permettant de reprendre le contrôle sur son don d'empathie. La jeune princesse des Kuran soupira de soulagement et se laissa bercer par la voix son grand frère, profitant de cette douce sérénité, loin des autres. Elle ne tarda pas à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphé.

" Kaname ? demanda Takuma en entrant dans la chambre. Est-ce que Yuzu va bien ? Je ne sens plus son empathie agir sur moi, dois-je en conclure qu'elle va mieux ?

\- Yuzu s'est calmée, elle se repose. Je pense que tout cette concentration d'émotions de la bataille de tout à l'heure à dû la déconcerter et briser sa barrière mentale affaibli par aujourd'hui. Rassura le sang pur.

\- Je vois j'espère qu'elle sera entièrement remise demain, je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état. Dit le noble aux cheveux blonds tout en jetant un regard préoccupée à la jeune fille qui dormait sur les genoux de Kaname. Je vais prévenir le professeur de ton retard et de l'absence de Yuzu. On se voit en classe.

\- Merci Takuma. "

Une fois son ami parti, Kaname allongea sa petite soeur sur le lit et la couvrit avec la couverture. Le grand frère qu'il était ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de cette perte de pouvoir.

 _' Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant Yuzu ? pensa t-il. '_

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

" Puisse la nuit t'être douce ma petite Yuzu. "


End file.
